


The Mechanic [Moodboard]

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony is The Mechanic(tm), moodboard, tonystarkbingo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: TSB - R1 - AU: Steampunk---In a world unlike our own, Tony Stark is The Mechanic. He is the best, all lands both near and far have heard of him. Some speculate he's an alchemist, others a demon, no one really knows for sure. But The Winter Soldier, no longer a ghost story, needs his help. Can he find the man in time? Will he even assist him? What will happen when their worlds collide?





	The Mechanic [Moodboard]

 

This can be seen as gen/no ships, as well, but it's me, so naturally: Winteriron

**Author's Note:**

> Makes a summary for a moodboard, heh. Sometimes I wish I could write better, I'd write tf outta this 😂 
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr @Trashcanakin


End file.
